


Квур приходит на помощь

by Dreaming_Cat



Category: Star Trek: The Original Series
Genre: M/M
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-10-07
Updated: 2013-10-07
Packaged: 2017-12-28 17:06:07
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,900
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/994425
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Dreaming_Cat/pseuds/Dreaming_Cat
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Кирк просыпается с сильным похмельем и не может вспомнить ничего о предыдущей ночи</p>
            </blockquote>





	Квур приходит на помощь

**Author's Note:**

  * A translation of [The Kvur for What Ails You](https://archiveofourown.org/external_works/28731) by Idic Savant. 



Бывают утренние часы, которые расцветают надеждой и обещанием. Другие дают ощущение, будто вся вселенная — твоя личная игрушка, используй ее, наслаждайся, получай удовольствие. Третьи же дарят радость просто потому, что ты до сих пор жив.

Это утро не походило ни на одно из упомянутых.

Капитан Джеймс Т. Кирк мог поклясться, что его разбудил стон какого-то сукина сына, хотя в каюте он был один. Сразу вслед за стоном в затылке запульсировало и взорвалось что-то наподобие фотонной торпеды.

 _Ага. Значит, это был мой стон._ Джим сел в кровати, не включая свет, и, осторожно прищурившись, окинул взглядом каюту. Никаких бутылок, никаких признаков вечеринки, совершенно никакого беспорядка, ничего подобного. Никакой незнакомой одежды, принадлежащей какой-нибудь незнакомой женщине, которая бы сейчас требовала ярких улыбок и ласковых ничего не значащих слов; только его униформа была аккуратно сложена на кресле, а ботинки на полу выставлены идеально ровно — в его пульсирующей от боли голове все это будто говорило: «Спок», что утешало неимоверно.

Джим замер — движение послало свежую вспышку боли в его голову.

Ойниксианское посольство. Дипломатический ужин.

Он медленно покачал головой, воспоминания возвращались, просачиваясь сквозь темную пелену боли. Ну уж нет. Ни за что на свете он бы не напился на дипломатическом приеме, каким бы скучным и пресным он ни был. Ну уж нет. Значит, его накачали наркотиками или отравили.

Джим отволок свою бренную оболочку под ультразвуковой душ, залпом выпил таблетки от головной боли и затем подошел к мерцающей панели комма. Компьютер уведомил его о семи срочных сообщениях от Звездного флота относительно пригодности луны Ойникса для экологической исследовательской станции, изучающей злак _dherj_ — крахмалистое растение, которое при должной культивации было способно прокормить миллионы жителей на экологически неблагополучных планетах. Очевидно, корабли с _dherj_ были уже в пути — адмиралтейство как всегда делило шкуру неубитого медведя, что дико разозлило бы Джима, если бы не головная боль и привычка к тому, что он был просто мальчиком на побегушках для бюрократов.

Он ответил немногословным уклончивым сообщением: никаких проблем не возникло. Но чиновникам из флота это было и не нужно: они уже приняли свое решение. Когда головная боль утихла достаточно, чтобы проснулся желудок, Джим отправился в столовую.

Он нагрузил поднос чашкой кофе и подходящей для похмелья едой, отнес его в угол и сел спиной к залу, не переставая при этом хмуриться. У него были все симптомы перепоя, но Джим точно знал, что не пил, и поэтому чувствовал себя обманутым. Почему он должен страдать от последствий, не приняв перед этим участия в веселье?

— Так-так. И как мы себя чувствуем этим прекрасным утром?

Голос Маккоя бил по ушам, словно скрежет казу. Джим покосился на своего главного медика, но Боунс предпочел проигнорировать явное предупреждение на его лице.

— Хочу обратить твое внимание на то, что, несмотря на твои заверения, на легком дипломатическом ужине оказалось больше работы, чем я ожидал, — Маккой сел напротив Джима, поставил на стол нагруженный завтраком поднос и сделал глоток кофе из чашки.

— Ты.Не.Мог.Бы, — процедил Джим, слыша, как его собственный голос опасно лязгает, — не глотать так громко?

— Похмелье, да? — спросил Маккой, его голос милостиво понизился на полтона, но улыбка по-прежнему оставалась зверски широкой. — Неудивительно. Ты был в доску, а то и в две пьян. Спок вертелся как белка в колесе, это уж точно. Не знаю даже, когда я больше наслаждался ужином.

Джим опустил на поднос пустую кофейную чашку.

— Что ты имеешь в виду?

— Ну, я думаю, во всем виноват квур.

— Мы… мы пили квур? — Команду предупредили, чтобы они не смели пробовать этот напиток — чрезвычайно популярный ойниксианский ликер, сладкий и опьяняющий. Его основной компонент — пусть и в более концентрированном виде — использовался в ойниксианских религиозных ритуалах транса.

Маккой кивнул, впиваясь вилкой и ножом в синтетическую яичницу-болтунью.

— Ойниксианцы сказали, что в напитках была всего лишь капля ликера — только для аромата, ты знаешь, как они любят эту штуковину — но думаю, там было намного больше капли, судя по тому, как ты и еще парочка человек отреагировали. К тому же ойниксианцы пьют этот ликер постоянно. Порог их чувствительности намного выше, чем у людей. Они, возможно, думали, что он будет так же безвреден для нас, как и для них, и это только естественно, что они хотели побаловать гостей своим любимым напитком.

— Безвреден… — повторил Джим. Он все еще не мог ясно вспомнить что-либо, кроме ужина. — Значит, Спок был вынужден притащить меня обратно на корабль на своем горбу? — Унизительно, но он бывал и в худших ситуациях.

Маккой усмехнулся.

— Это не совсем та метафора, которую я использовал. Совсем наоборот.

— Что?

Доктор улыбнулся в ободок кружки.

— Ты не на шутку увлекся им, — он дернул плечом. — По крайней мере, судя по тому, что я видел. Я был очень занят к концу вечера — ты не единственный, кто перебрал квура. Думаю, этим утром многие страдают от похмелья — или какой там местный эквивалент этого слова.

— Увлекся … — отшатнулся Джим – картинка была одновременно и соблазнительной, и нелепой. — Маккой, о чем ты говоришь?

— Да брось, Джим. Ты пристал к нему как репей. — Маккой попытался скрыть ухмылку, но не сумел. — В последний раз, когда я тебя видел, ты висел на его плече, а он тебя наполовину нес, наполовину волочил. Ты уткнулся лицом в его шею, и на секунду я подумал, что тебе и вправду дурно. — Маккой подавил смешок, а Джим поборол желание ударить его. — А затем ты со смаком чмокнул в его логичную зеленую шею, посмотрел на меня и сказал: «Привет, Боунс!» — Последовал еще один задушенный смешок: — Но выражение лица Спока стоило того, чтобы прийти.

О, нет.

— А потом?

Маккой пожал плечами.

— Откуда я знаю? Я был занят. Спок сказал, что позаботится о тебе.

_О, боже._

— Ты просто ушел? — _Он отдал Спока на мою милость в такой ситуации?_

— Джим, мне нужно было позаботиться еще о четырех членах экипажа и вернуть их на корабль до того, как они совершили бы что-то дипломатически непоправимое. Не то, чтобы я не верил, что Спок не сможет справиться с тобой, неважно в каком ты состоянии. — Маккой впился в него взглядом. — А что? Что случилось, когда я ушел?

— Я не знаю!

— Ты _не знаешь_?

— Я не помню, — прорычал Джим, пытаясь не слишком повышать голос, в то время как его разочарование — и головная боль — били ключом. — Я помню дипломатический ужин. Помню, как разговаривал с послом Ксерс и ее… супругами. Как вышел из помещения. Остальное в тумане. Вот и все. А что?

Боунс, прищурившись, смотрел на него в упор.

— Ты абсолютно уверен, что не помнишь? Или просто не хочешь вспоминать?

— Нет, я хочу. С чего бы мне не хотеть?

— Не знаю, Джим. Возможно, квур заставил тебя поступить так, как ты никогда бы не поступил в обычной ситуации.

_Очевидно._

— Но? — Подсказал Джим.

— Но также возможна ситуация — учитывая то, что я знаю о свойствах квура и его влиянии на людей — что наркотик просто убрал все внутренние барьеры между твоими осознанными и неосознанными желаниями.

— Несколько хороших глотков саурианского бренди тоже проделывают такое, — рявкнул Джим. — Но я никогда не делал ничего, о чем бы побоялся бы вспомнить потом.

— Квур — значительно более мощное средство, чем саурианское бренди.

— Ради всего святого, Боунс, что я сделал?

Маккой просто смотрел на него. Долгим взглядом.

— Спроси Спока. Сейчас это только между вами двумя. Однако, если мое вмешательство понадобится одному из вас, мы все обсудим, официально или неофициально. Как захочешь.

— _Боунс…_ — Джим чувствовал нарастающую злость и тревогу. Что он наделал?

Маккой остановил его рукой.

— Поговори со Споком. Я удивлен, что ты до сих пор этого не сделал.

— Я еще не видел его с утра.

Маккой вздернул брови.

— Ты… — Он заметно прервал себя. — Ага. Это объясняет, почему вы двое еще не поговорили сегодня. Ну… забудь, что я что-то говорил.

Совершенно озадаченный Джим прорычал:

— Боунс…

— Джим, — Маккой вскинул руку и принял строгий вид, в доли секунды превратившись из друга в главу медицинской службы. — Я сказал тебе все, что знал. Все, что видел. Гарантирую, ты не хочешь знать, что я _думаю_. Поговори со Споком, чтобы узнать остаток истории. — Он встал. — В любом случае, я лучше проверю, не потеряли ли память другие члены команды, которые пробовали квур.

Джим едва заметил, как ушел Маккой, свой завтрак он также оставил без внимания.

~*~*~

Джим обнаружил своего первого помощника в его каюте. Он постучал.

— Войдите, — немедленно раздался ответ, но когда Джим вошел, Спок только поднимался с пола, одетый в свою черную просторную накидку для медитаций. Джим остановился в дверях.

— Не хотел тебя побеспокоить…

Спок покачал головой.

— Вы не беспокоите. Я уже завершил свою медитацию, — он подождал, пока Джим не сдвинется с порога, позволяя двери закрыться за своей спиной.

— Спок, — Джим уже чувствовал, будто должен извиниться. _Может, какая-то часть тебя помнит, что ты сделал_. Если уж подсознательная часть его побуждала просить прощения, неудивительно, что он блокировал воспоминания.

— Капитан, — Спок молчал, спокойный, выжидающий, его невозмутимость успокаивала Джима. _Насколько плохо все может быть, если Спок не злится на меня?_

— Спок… я … Это, должно быть, квур. Я не могу четко вспомнить, что произошло после того, как я покинул бальный зал прошлым вечером.

Обе брови Спока приподнялись.

— Я не удивлен, учитывая то, что я знаю о квуре.

— Доктор Маккой говорил, что и других членов команды проняло. Он сказал, что напиток ослабляет… контроль над действиями.

— Разумеется.

Джим ничего не понял по его интонации. В одном слове было столько… удовлетворения, пожалуй, хотя это и казалось странным…

— Он так и не признался, в чем именно я провинился и виноват ли вообще, хотя и намекнул, что я вел себя… глупо.

Спок моргнул.

— По моему мнению, вы не сделали ничего дурного, капитан.

Джим замер, делая глубокий вдох. Слова Спока будто сбросили чертову гору с его плеч. Он всегда полагался на его знания, учтивость и честь — не говоря уже о честности — и если Спок утверждает, что он не сделал ничего плохого, значит так и есть.

— Какое облегчение, — сказал Джим. — Но почему Боунс вел себя так таинственно? Почему он настаивал, чтобы я поговорил с тобой, если я ничего такого не сделал?

— Капитан. Вы не сделали _ничего плохого_. Однако было бы неправильно утверждать, что вы ничего не сделали.

— Чт…

— Возможно, вам следует присесть, — голос Спока оставался спокойным — раздражающе спокойным, по мнению Джима, который неосознанно шагнул к своему первому помощнику.

— Спок, ради всего святого, просто расскажи мне. Что я натворил?

— Вы… Полагаю, в разговорной речи это называется «подкатить».

Джим моргнул. И покраснел. Значит, это была правда. То, что его доверие и привязанность к Споку превратились в сексуальное влечение, его не сильно удивило, но Джим давно решил, что он ни за что не станет пугать своего правильного вулканца любым выражением своих желаний. Он был взрослым человеком. Он очень хорошо знал, что не всегда можно получить то, чего хочешь. Даже если он хотел этого настолько, что иногда внутри все болело. Болело так сильно, что казалось, сердце разорвется из-за того, что невозможно было все рассказать. Потому что рассказать, скорее всего, означало разрушить лучшую команду Звездного флота.

— О, боже. Спок, — Пылая от смущения Джим протянул руку в умоляющем жесте. Это определенно объясняло аккуратно сложенную одежду — но когда он избавился от нее и при каких обстоятельствах?

— Спок… Я… Я прошу прощения… Я не имел в виду… — Слова звучали совершенно неверно, и он замолчал, пытаясь подобрать более точные выражения. — Я… это… черт возьми. — Джим остановился, резко закрыв рот, и попытался собраться с мыслями. Ему нужно было найти способ извиниться за то, что он _сделал_ , но чтобы не создалось впечатление, будто он считает произошедшее ошибкой или стыдится содеянного. Он должен сдерживать свои желания и прикусить язык, но будь он проклят, если он станет неприкрыто лгать о собственных чувствах.

Спок закрыл глаза. Все еще спокойный. На взгляд Джима — даже слишком спокойный для человека, к которому по пьяни (пусть и непреднамеренно) подкатил его собственный капитан. Вулканец, который только что сказал своему капитану… От одной мысли об этом у Джима пошла кругом голова от ужаса и неловкости — не из-за того, что он сам выставил себя дураком — в конце концов, он был пьян – а потому, что мог каким-либо образом оскорбить своего друга. И еще, честно говоря, из-за того, что это фиаско могло уничтожить его шансы трезво и искренне рассказать Споку о своих чувствах. _Если предположить, что он бы когда-нибудь заимел для этого яйца._

Наконец Джим тяжело сел, протягивая руки. Сдаваясь. Похоже, квур как раз позволял отрастить яйца. Сейчас необходимо было узнать, не собирается ли Спок преподнести их ему на блюдечке с голубой каемочкой.

— Просто скажи мне, что я сделал.

Спок наклонил голову.

— Раз уж вы так удобно пострадали от полной амнезии по отношению к событиям предыдущей ночи, вы абсолютно уверены, что не предпочтете просто оставаться… во мраке, так сказать?

Джим покачал головой.

— Нет. Нет, я должен знать — неважно, насколько все плохо, неважно насколько по идиотски или оскорбительно я себя вел, мне нужно знать правду, чтобы я смог… — _каким-то образом загладить перед тобой вину умерло на его языке_ , когда он с запозданием осознал, что Спок дразнил его. Отвлекшись от собственного чувства стыда, Джим уставился в спокойное лицо Спока. Да, под слоем спокойствия — в его темных глазах — там точно мелькнуло веселье.

Спок был…

Спок _дразнил_ его.

— Спок, — Сначала удивление. Затем: — Спок... — затем предупреждение. Приказ. И Спок все правильно понял.

— Если вы настаиваете на деталях…

Джим позволил бровям все сказать за себя.

— …хорошо. Вы нашли меня в садах посольства, когда я разговаривал с доктором Ваксом и президентом Турас относительно нестабильной политической ситуации на соседней планете Гне. Вы были… — дипломатическая пауза … — необычно оживленным и крайне настаивали на том, чтобы поговорить со мной наедине.

Джим моргнул, сосредотачиваясь.

— Кажется, эту часть я помню. Там было жарко…

— Не было, хотя ваше состояние могло повысить вашу внутреннюю температуру до такой степени, что вам так показалось, — Спок помолчал. — В любом случае мы с вами отправились к нижнему уровню садов, где находился фонтан.

— Я помню фонтан, — Джим отметил его красоту, когда они только прибыли в посольство.

— Когда мы остались одни, вы… выразили вашу… — Подбирая вежливые слова, Спок, должно быть, поймал выражение лица Джима. Он тихо вздохнул. — Вы схватили меня. Вы сказали… вашими точными словами было «Я так сильно тебя люблю. Ты понимаешь, насколько сильно я тебя люблю?» — Спок помолчал, сглотнув, и его голос дрогнул. – Хотя я думал, что понимаю, вы не дали мне времени ответить на свой вопрос.

Не дыша, Джим прошептал:

— Я думаю, он был риторическим.

Спок смотрел на него одно душераздирающее мгновение, а затем отвернулся, словно не мог рассказывать и глядеть на Джима одновременно.

— В любом случае, прежде чем я успел ответить, вы поцеловали меня. Довольно решительно и, насколько я могу судить, исходя из моего сравнительно ограниченного опыта, умело.

_О, боже. О, боже._

— Приблизительно тогда я осознал, что вы были не совсем в себе, и спросил, все ли в порядке. Вы ответили положительно, а затем продолжили, весьма убедительно демонстрируя физическое здоровье и… — Спок прервался, чтобы прочистить горло, — …энергичность.

_Боже мой. Я сексуально домогался Спока._

— В тот момент я понял, что наше… что ваше поведение может бросить тень на Звездный флот в глазах ойниксианских правителей, — сказал Спок, невинно разглядывая переборку над распухшей от мыслей головой Джима. — Поэтому я предложил вам вернуться на корабль, и вы без колебаний согласились.

— Мы поднялись на борт, — продолжил Джим, и хотя в его памяти был сплошной пробел, потрясение отошло на второй план: его беспокоило, что вместо воспоминаний о поцелуях со Споком у него будет лишь головная боль. _Маловероятно, что я сумею это повторить, так я даже вспомнить ничего не могу._

— Верно. Я сумел довести вас до вашей каюты без дальнейших… демонстраций.

— Демонстраций? — Джим застыл. — Я же не был… — _Пожалуйста, только не говори мне, что я прогуливался по кораблю голым!_

— Вашего поведения. По отношению к члену экипажа, — Спок задумался, а затем снова прочистил горло — Джим понял, что это было предупреждение о близкой опасности. — В тот момент вы оставались… полностью одеты.

— В тот момент… — Джим вспыхнул … от смущения, и еще больше смутился, когда понял, что слова Спока заводят его.

— Мы… ты не… мы… — Перед его мысленным взором промелькнула картинка — фантазия или воспоминание? — их обнаженные тела, сплетенные и разгоряченные, картинка такая яркая, что он задохнулся. Его сердце ёкнуло, ускорив свое биение, и тело затопил жар. — Мы занимались любовью.

— Полагаю, это общепринятая разговорная формулировка, — Спок глубоко и медленно вздохнул, и Джим, все еще отходя от потрясения, увидел первую трещинку в этом раздражающем хладнокровии. — Я… провел значительную часть утра в медитации, примиряя себя с тем фактом, что вы были не совсем в себе, и, скорее всего, вы пожалеете о случившемся, поэтому вероятность повторить это очень мала. — Он еще раз осторожно вздохнул, и понимание овеяло Джима словно живительный ветерок. _Значит медитация не помогла, мой друг?_ — Но вы не сделали ничего, за что необходимо извиняться. Если вы хотите извинения от меня за то, что я не… за то, что я позволил вам продолжить, я их предоставлю, и если вы посчитаете необходимым применить ко мне дисциплинарные взыскания, я пойму. Однако, правда состоит в том, что я ни о чем не сожалею, только не о том, что мы сделали.

Джим подхватился, и Спок вздрогнул.

— Спок … — мягко произнес он, изумляясь — _и это единственное, что в нем было мягким_. — Ты… воспользовался мной?

Слегка насмешливая бровь дополнила собой ответ:

— Любой умеренно сообразительный наблюдатель неизбежно пришел бы к противоположному выводу.

Джим улыбнулся.

— Но ты воспользовался ситуацией. Ты мог бы вырубить меня.

Спок кивнул.

— Но не сделал этого. — Джим почувствовал, как губы расползлись в широкой улыбке, а сердце занялось, приветствуя информацию. — Не сделал.

Спок покачал головой.

— Не сделал.

— Спок.

Спок настороженно наблюдал, как Джим приближается. Когда они очутились лицом к лицу, а их взгляды скрестились, Джим прошептал:

— Ты мог бы остановить меня, но не сделал этого.

Споку потребовалось целое мгновение, чтобы снова обрести голос или некое подобие на него.

— Я… не хотел.

Джим дотянулся до консоли рядом с ним, чтобы заблокировать дверь. Выпрямившись, он снова встретился взглядом с глазами Спока, черными и пронзительными.

— Спок … — Джим поднял руки. — Я ничего из этого не помню. Я хотел бы помнить, правда, но увы. — Он нежно коснулся его предплечий, каждый его палец ощущал твердые мускулы и естественный жар тела Спока — жар, который, казалось, разгорался сильнее от такого из небольшого контакта, вызывая еще одну воспламеняющую картинку в разуме Джима, не воспоминание, но и не фантазию. Больше нет.

— Напомни мне.

Конец


End file.
